His Master, Sticky Situations
by Ashy Darling
Summary: "That may be the case," After moments of silence, Claude had spoken up, though it only seemed like a murmur, breaking the reticence between the two of them. "But, I would be praised greatly if I were to devour you within my own lustful desires."   ClaXCie
1. A Butler That Rapes

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do hope you find this story... good? ...Well considering the fact it /is/ CielxClaude rape... . **_

_**You know what. I find it amazing... ~cough~CielxClaudeIsMyNewFav~Cough~ ... What? **_

_**I think I have wasted enough time... I need to get writing! **_

* * *

><p>"Such an inconsiderate bastard!" A sharp growl passed through small, pale lips. A lone blue orb had narrowed itself, searching for any signs of a street. Skinny, scraped legs ached with pain, but their master pushed them on. He resorted to shuffling down random alleyways, following any ounce of light he could spot, which was nearly impossible due to the fact he was completely blind in this area. A heavy fog had loomed through the air, making the atmosphere seem quite ghoulish. What was worse, it was pitch black out. No shadows could be spotted. The Earl was completely vulnerable.<p>

**Nothing.**

The child finally halted in his tracks to take a small break from this walking. He had been trying to locate his manor after abandoning his cat-obsessed butler. The raven haired demon had completely neglected the attention his master just to play with a small black kitten that had crossed their path as they were strolling through the night after sharing a meal at the towns park.

A whole night had gone to waste.

Pressing his back against a moist, stone, hard wall, the child shrunk. He let his visible eye close itself away, as he let his thoughts run wild, thinking of possible routes he had to take to get back to his home. But, he was in fact lost. He would have to call for his idiotic butler, but he had been so angry with him, he didn't want to see the sight of him at the moment. He finally let himself slide down the wall and pulled his little knee's to his chest. He would wait until he was calm enough to call on his demon to come and get him. But for now, he let the sickly annoying silence invade his life. He had concentrated on his breathing.

In.

Out.

**Click.**

In.

**Click.**

Out.

His eyes shot open to the sound of the noise that was coming closer and closer. _Sebastian?_ How could he have found him so quickly? He had walked for what seemed to be hours. He had gotten lost! But yet noise came closer and closer. Standing up, the boy scanned the area with a glare. His heart pounded against his chest. Anger bubbled within him, threatening to let itself loose.

"**My apologies, Young Phantomhive." **A voice echoed the area. His breathing came to a halt to the sound of this voice. This was **_not_** the sound of a sweet, velvety tone. This was the tone of a **_Spider_**. "**It seems I have found the lost _King._**"

Where was this pest at exactly? Everywhere? The sound of his voice was carried throughout the air to gently whisper in the ear of the young child. Sweat had seemed to roll down the sides of his porcelain like cheeks, to drip off his jaw and onto his black coat. He was alone. With **_it. _**

"Knock it off." The Earl hissed through clenched teeth, still looking for any signs of the demon. Finally, his lone orb had settled itself on a pair of golden hues. The heavy film seemed to drift off, moonlight immediately illuminated off the pair of glasses that were placed perfectly on the bridge of the demons nose. His hands were locked at his sides as the stoic butler stayed in place. "What the hell are you doing here?"

**"I have only come to visit, Young Phantomhive."** He replied simply, adjusting his glasses that seemed to perfectly fine the way they were. His stare on the small child had not faltered. Slow breaths passed his lips as he waited for the Earl to react. He was certain to tangle him in his webs this time. The child cursed under his breath before clearing his throat and spoke up once more.

"It would be best if you left. Scum like you wouldn't be praised for being here." The Earl said in a dark, menacing tone, glaring at the stoic Elder Butler with all his might. He clenched his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning a sick white color. His nails dug into his soft palms, threatening to break the skin at any moment. Silence came upon the two, staring each other down; The Elder Butlers eyes held no emotion, just a stoic look, while the Earl's eyes held anger and rage as he glared at him.

"**That may be the case**," After moments of silence, Claude had spoken up, though it only seemed like a murmur, breaking the reticence between the two of them. "**But, I would be praised greatly if I were to devour you within my own lustful desires."**

Parting his little pale lips slightly, he growled out; "You are a sick, mad, bastard if you think you could achieve that much." He shifted all his weight onto one foot, crossed his arms, and continued to glare at the demon. At this, his stoic features faltered as his lips curled into a small, devious smirk. His eyes lightened up with curiosity. Astonished, the Earl backed up into the wall. Could Claude smile?

"**And to think..." **The Elder Butler began his devious plan he had thought out ahead of time. **" ... your own Butler has become so tame. I don't believe I mentioned this to you... Just how much he craves my attention~" **

Something about him ticked Ciel off. His own Sebastian was having affairs with such a nuisance? Another reason he wouldn't be calling him. Though, somewhere passed all his anger, He knew he should have called him already. He was in danger. His breathing intensified. His teeth had clenched in his anger, he began to tremble slightly, though his glare had not faltered once.

"Shut up!" He snapped at the Elder Butler. Pressing his lips into a thin, he thought out his next words carefully. "Have you any sense? Like he could care about something so vulgar! Your just a bloody twit! Pathetic liar!" His hands began shaking as he clenched his fists harder, digging his nails painfully into the sensitive skin underneath them. Yet, the smirk on the Elder Butler's face grew. Amusement had taken over his stoic features.

"**Mmm~**" He chuckled darkly. "**He is under the order not to tell a lie, Correct? Why don't you ask him yourself?**" The demon tilted his head playfully. Raven like bangs fell in front of his face, hiding his golden hues from sight.

The Earl huffed, puffing out his porcelain like cheeks. "I will do no such thing. It would be a waste to do so." He looked at his feet with his visible, narrowed orb. He knew Sebastian wouldn't do this, this couldn't be true. Or was it?

"**Mm? Did it not occur to you that we did not do such activities, while we were dating one another?**" The demon chuckled, straightening out himself once more; He adjusted his glasses, making them sit perfectly on the bridge of his nose yet again. He became the stoic butler yet again. "**Your own Demon... my Danna sama... His father... So many others have fallen into the lustful desire of my webs, and I intend to do the same to you."**

He was unable to actually answer to that, so instead he let out a grunt in disbelief. He glared up at the demon yet again with his dark blue orb. His matching colored bangs hid his eye patch from plain sight. "You intentions are high, aren't they? Unlike others, I care nothing for you. I do not wish to be one with you! All you bring is nothing but misery. You spider web won't be stable any longer once my dog trudges through it, tearing it apart. Then killing the owner alone..."

Taking a step forward, a long, sleek pink tongue had left the Butler's lips, licking upon the flesh. Top lip, to bottom. "**Perhaps, if you simply denied me during the actual intercourse... I would leave... Until then... I shall have my way.~**"

The words of the demon sent a chill down the child's spine, taking it's time to dance. "A long, slow death." He winced out, the glare he held on the demon was no more. A hidden fear was becoming apparent in his lone eye. He was **vulnerable**. "Yes that is what you will go through your dying moment. You will not have your way, you barbaric rat. I refuse to be entwined with such a weak, stupid creature such as yourself."

"**I am not weak, young Phantomhive..." **The Elder Butler smirked, It was a rather dark smirk at that. Before the Earl could answer, Two arms roughly pushed him back, pinning him to the stone, hard wall behind him. Shocked he looked up at the taller figure. Claude chuckled darkly as he pressed his larger body against the much smaller one. A gasp sounded. What was happening? "**In my past year, I have become known... for providing such a pleasure that not even the most resistant of creatures can deny my orders.**"

The Earl tensed out of anger. Though fear was quickly taking over his form and began to move the child on his own. He gritted his teeth and began to shove at the taller figure. But, as weak as he was, it was no good, the Elder Butler would not budge. "You Bastard! Release me this instant!"

"**Mm... You're likely going to be very resistant. No matter though. No one can deny me**." The Elder Butler had pressed firm hips to the smaller twin pair and had began a simple grinding motion against the twin pair, golden eyes flashing into their demonically reddened hue. "**Call for your Demon then...**"

A blush tinted his porcelain cheeks. This feeling was very rare for the Earl. He didn't like /_this/ _that much. He shoved weakly at the demon, whining, nearly begging him to stop with his pathetic little whimpers. "St-op!" He managed out as he looked away from what was happening, trying, yet failing, to forget about it.

"**Mmm~? But you should know I cannot be stopped, young Phantomhive.**" His head had leaned down, slender, colorless lips hovering above the curvature of Ciel's ear. The Elder's hips had rolled slowly, grinding themselves a bit harder against the other males and seeming to becoming aroused. " **...If you really... wanted me to stop...**" His voice trailed off, assuming that the Earl would know how to get him away, by simply calling for his Demon. Though the Earl still refused to do such a thing.

"N-No!" His voice cracked, as he tried pushing at him once more, the blush tinted his pale, porcelain like cheeks seemed to grow.** Violation.** Yes this is what it was, but how would he call his for his butler it he couldn't even find his voice to do so? He whined again, nearly begging him to stop with the whining. He shook his head, trying to move himself. He wouldn't give into weakness, he wouldn't give into this demon, no, he would fight, with his whimpers and weak shoving. "Nhn!"

"**And so the dog let his guard down...**" He said with a dark chuckle. In an instant, both of the Earl's hands were trapped within one of Claude's, pinned above the child's head against the wall. The unoccupied hand had finally found its way, trailing itself down the Earl's figure in a spider like motion, eventually trailing circles around his hip line. The child attempted to lean forward. Attempted to stop him. He wanted to stop him from any further movements. He growled through parted lips, whining out his words.

"St-stop... Now... Stop... pl...ple-" He took in a deep, unsteady breath an finally found his voice, he screamed to the demon. "Stop!" As he tried to thrash, tried to kick, tried to move, he felt the demons hand move lower. Which caused his blush to grow and his weak attempts to move to stop. "Let me go! Stop! Don't do disgusting things!"

"**I do not believe I am under your order.**" He said simply before the spider like hand had gripped onto the sheathed member, chuckling, and beginning to stroke it teasingly up and down. After all, why would a Demon in heat wish to stop? The Spider Demon's head had lowered, pressing the icy lips to the bare neck of the child. It was obvious that struggling, had proven itself to be useless. The young Earl let out a gasp. He was clearly surprised in the turn of events. Surprised this was happening. He tried to twist out of his reach now, he wanted to be free of this. He trembled violently, how would he show his face now? To anyone? He hated Claude. He hated that bastard for his doings. He closed his eyes, wishing to be far away. Though his body seemed to be enjoying this torture. A small moan had escaped his lips. How could his body defy him now? Give into him so easily? He was so confused, but so angry and scared.

"R-Rape..." The child barely pushed out of his mouth. His voice was defying him yet again. Claude had chuckled softly, his hand continuing to move up and down the small arousal. Such a harsh word that rape was. But it is not as if Claude hadn't done so before. How was this any different? If he tamed correctly, it would not be rape for long. The long, fleshy appendage had continued to glide along the child's neck, leaving a trail of saliva in its place. In response, the child tilted his head, exposing more of his neck. His body was defying him indeed. It might have been true.

Though the boy held some sense in him. As another moan escaped him, he began to think hard, closing his eye tightly, trying to think this was Sebastian to calm him down, but even this did not calm his nerves. He was so terrified. Yet, enjoying this touching. But he was smarter than to give up so easily. He used all his might to actually spit at him. He wouldn't give into this bastard. He can't be tamed, not by Claude at least. "Ja..ckass..."

"**This is all the proof I need, to know you're enjoying it...**" He said, his fingers lightly gripping around the sheathed arousal before letting it go, fingers walking over the Earl's back and forcing itself to move down his shorts. A sinister grin grew unto his lips before the very tip of his slender finger had began to prod itself against the back entrance of the young Earl.

He gasped loudly, squirming at the demons touch. He hated him... He adored this... No hated. "St...Stop... Cla... please... just..." A small moan escaped him. He didn't like this feeling. Tensing at the fingers touch, he whined. "Nhhn~!"

"**Ooh?**" He hummed lightly, continuing to prod at the entrance lightly before starting to push it in slowly. "**...I've only just began to touch you, and you're already like this? Butler-kun must not take much care of you if you're body is submitting this easily...**" A dark laugh had escaped the Butler's lips before he took in a bit of the skin on the Earl's neck, sucking on it and trying to leave a mark, while the finger continued to make its penetration.

He hissed at the demon, but it quickly turned into a small moan. He was melting to the feelings of the demons finger. Clenching his teeth, he seemed to tighten around him, He will not give in, or at least anymore, he swore of it, not liking this one bit...No he liked it. That much was clear. He growled, trying to move his head away, though the mark was already there. Thoughts of trying to escape seemed useless now. He wanted this done and over with. No... His body wanted more..

The finger had penetrated the child even more, the butler was rewarded with soft noises. He wiggled it around, gaining much louder noises. But all games are always ruined when someone gets hurt. There was a sharp blow in Claude's back. His eyes had widened before closing completely, He leaned into the child, seeming to be out cold. On the other side of the blow was none other than Sebastian. His crimson orbs had flared, glaring towards the Spider Demon as he had let out a low growl. "**Bocchan. What on earth are you doing?**"

"I... I didn't... It wasn't!" Unable to find the correct words, he tried to move, though was reminded he had a finger insider of him. He stared at his own demon, shrinking slightly. Trouble. He pushed at Claude. Pushed and pushed and shoved and shoved. Finally he was free of the demon. He whined quietly before collapsing to his knee's. "I didn't! I swear of it!"

The Demon stormed over to the two. He had gripped Claude by the throat. Of course, not being able to stay knocked out for long, Claude had gasped lightly, before glaring just as darkly down towards the Crow Demon. The dark glare he held with Claude did not falter, but he spoke directly to Ciel. "**We shall discuss... what your punishment shall be later, my Lord. As of now, I have pest control to take care of."**

The Earl stared horrified at the two. What a mess this would be. What a mess he had gotten himself into. Covering himself with his jacket, he whined. He hated what had happened. He also hated how he was going to be punished for something he didn't... what he liked. "Punishment... but..." He look towards Claude, a scowl appearing on his face. This was all /_his/ _fault.

"**Just knowing the fact that someone else had penetrated you besides me...**" He hissed lightly, before allowing his voice to trail off. A sharp, red glare had filled the usual crimson orbs as, unlike the Spider Demon, emotion had been flaring through his facial features. Gripping tighter, he had almost seem to bark once, before both Demon's were gone from the Earl's sight. The Earl curled up in a ball. A part of him feared the worst for Claude for some reason. The other wanted Sebastian to tear him to shred's.

Soon enough, the Crow Demon had returned, not seeming to have a scratch or bruise noticeable on his pale flesh. His eyes were once again in their deep wine colored hue, as the ebony locks had swayed, gently in place, as if nothing happened. "**...Bocchan...**" He shook the child who had fallen asleep in a position that looked very uncomfortable. The wine colored hues observed the sleeping child. He looked so broken. Deciding it was much too troublesome to even bother with some punishment, he scooped the small child into his arms and headed home... "**How could you have done something so lewd with that creature?**" He questioned quietly...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please do take into consideration this is merely a roleplay~! <strong>_

__**Claude**

Ciel

**Sebastian**


	2. Ciel's Punishment

_**Disclaimer: **_

**_What is wrong__ with you people? Asking for more of this crack pairing story? _**

**_Honestly. You all must think I am dumb enough to actually let you read some of this..._**

**_...Well I love you all too much!~ So here is Ciel's Punishment~! _**

* * *

><p>After the masters arrival home, not a word had been spoken between the child or the butler. A lonely, deep azure orb held no emotion. Just a blank stare that only looked in one direction. Forward. It never seemed to move from that spot either. The child had been in enough trouble already, why should he continue to get himself into further trouble? He was led into the manor and directly to the bathroom.<p>

The raven like demon eyed the child, watching him closely, his every breath, his every move, listening closely to the sound of his heart as it pumped against his abused chest. A glare was clearly apparent in his crimson hues, not only showing he had been furious, he had also been betrayed by his master, his bocchan, his lover. Not a single word was spoken between the two. He looked at the child's exposed, yet, abused neck. A mark clearly indicated that the spider had tainted the outside shell. The once pure porcelain doll like features, had now been tainted by someone that had /not/ been him. How would he punish the child? How would he make it so that the child clearly understood that he belonged to one being. How would he show that he was the only being in this world who loved him more than that...that barbaric prat?

Leaning over the pearl white tub, he reached over and turned the smooth silver nozzle of the bath, letting the water pump itself out of the silver nozzle to fill the tub with a soothing warmth. His back had been turned to the small, lanky child, who stood there, watching the water idly with his lone azure orb. The eye patch had been shoved into his shirt, no thanks to Sebastian who had been angry at the time. His deep, azure bangs fell in front of his eye, caressing the sweet child-like face of the boy.

Breaking the agonizing silent treatment, the ravenous demon spoke up, staring at the child with narrowed eyes.

"I am very disappointed with you, Master." He suddenly placed a firm, gloved hand on the child's shoulder, squeezing it roughly as he continued to stare into his azure eye. "When did you decided to start acting like such a /_**child**_/?"

Staring back into the pair of eyes that had been fixed upon his lonely one, he said; "I do not know." Though he had known. He had understood why he let that demon come near him and penetrate him so easily. The demon growled, his neck vibrating from it, then echoed throughout his mouth and escaped as a breath through parted, snowy lips. The child, who had not been phased by the demons behavior, shrugging the gloved hand off.

"You do not know? How could you let that foul being touch you, nay, do such lewd things to you? Are you trying to tarnish your families name by acting out so my, young master? Or is it because you have grown weak and have been confused by the lack of attention I have not fully given?" Sebastian spoke angrily. Letting the gloved hand fall to his own side, he turned to face the water filled bath tub. Such beauty it held within the pure liquid. Sebastian watched his reflection. The child could not see it, but a dark green coat of smoke covered ever inch of Sebastian. That Claude would pay. "Undress." He demanded the child, barking out the words as he faced the child once again.

"You do not order me around, you useless prat." The child spat right back at him. Anger rose in the child's azure eye as he glared at the raven like demon. He stepped back, creating a small distance between the two. He had not be scared, at all, he was merely jumpy because of the previous actions that had occurred earlier in the day. The demon stepped closer, clicking his heel to the floor roughly, nearly cracking the brand new marbled flooring underneath him. A gloved hand reached out and roughly pulled at the child's over coat, ripping the fine stitching right out. The harsh rip stung the child's back, causing a fairly large burn underneath his still clothed body. Letting out a quiet yelp, he pushed at Sebastian. Tossing the shredded jacket to the side, Sebastian grabbed the Earl's tie, and pulled it forward harshly so that their noses barely touched and their lips only inches from colliding.

"You are such a naughty master." Sebastian spoke lightly. The once crimson hues had now been replaced by bright red ones. His pupils were thin slits at this point, making them seem nearly cat like. The Earl once again pushed at the immoveable demon, but it had been proven useless. Next, Sebastian became very gently, taking his good little time to unbutton each and every little button on his under shirt. He slowly let the shirt slide off the child's doll-like features, only to fall to the floor and be kicked to the ruined jacket.

"Sebastian... let go. I am capable of doing this myself. It is an order." The Earl said in a hushed tone. He dared not to move an inch, because he knew he would be trapped within the demons clutches. A devious grin grew upon the snowy lips, showing off sharpened teeth that the demon possesed. Pinning the child to the cold wall behind him, Sebastian pulled off a glove and pinned the child's hands above his head. Leaning in, he kissed at his neck, calming the frightened child. Within minutes, the child had relaxed and extended his neck, tilting it to the side to allow him more room. A sleek, pink tongue ran over his neck, taking in the taste of him and a slight distasteful taste. Claude's taste. Suddenly his dug his fangs into the child's neck, taking in whatever liquid that rushed into his mouth. Hips bucking forward, he gained a cry out of his master.

"Mhhn," The demon vocalized, humming ever so slightly to show off his contentedness. A sleek, pink tongue flicked across the area as he withdrew his sharp fangs from the abused skin, healing it quickly. The Earl trembled beneath him, not out of being frightened of course, but out of remembering how this had happened plenty of times in his dreams or in real life situations. This was the first time Sebastian would be rough with him, compared to the other nights they spent together. Could this honestly be his punishment?Sebastian's other gloved hand trailed down the child's body, teasing the flesh beneath it. Twisting his nipples until they hardened, stroking his sides to make him squirm, and he even took hold of his member, holding it roughly as he began to massage it as hard as he could, causing it to harden as well. Waves of pleasure quickly moved throughout the child's body, drowning him within it. He bucked forward into the others hand, a blush spreading across his face, tinting his cheeks a dark red. But the demon teased him, slowing down his actions, he lowered his head to swirl that tongue of his around a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucked on it noisily. Occasionally he would nip it, causing the child to let out a loud moan.

"Ah, st-stop!" The child had cried, twisting and turning, trying to get out of his grip, but it rendered useless. The demon dragged his tongue to the other exposed nipple, repeating the same process as he did before. The hand that had massaged his masters length had ripped the trousers clean off his master, causing the child to move with it. All in one swift movement, the demon had moved the hand that had pinned the child's hands to meet up the other to pin the child's hips to the wall. Sebastian was now knelling in front of his master, staring at the hardened length, then back up to his master. The child shook his head, warning him not to do it, but it had been to late. Swirling his tongue around the hardened member, he moved forward, taking it into his mouth fully, licking the length of it, base to tip, in a slow, painful way. Shaking hands met the demons shoulders, little knees bending slightly, causing the child to sink to the floor. Sebastian found this position more to his liking. He parted the child's legs roughly, holding them down, as he began to bob his head up and down. Loud groans escaped the child as his speed in doing so intensified. He pushed his feet into the ground, lifting his lower half. He had already began to leak and they were already starting their "game".

Swallowing back the precum, he hummed, dragging his tongue against the child's thin slit. With all this moving, Sebastian wouldn't be able to give it his fullest. Just then a thought crossed his mind. A dark, evil though crossed his mind. He pulled away from the child all together, stood, and straightened himself out.

"Master. It is time for bed now. We must forget the bath. I had heard in town that the tap is becoming dirtied with a toxin. So in order to keep you away from that harm, I must have you skip the bath tonight." The demon placed a gloved hand over his "heart" and bowed. "I shall prepare your night clothing right away sir." Exiting the room, he smirked. He tried to calm his own arousal down, but it hadn't worked. Behind him, he suddenly heard the sound of a faint slapping sound, causing the butler to blush. Not too far behind that he could smell what he should have been able to have, but he pulled away too soon.

Oh well. At least the child went through his punishment... But the demon had not given it to him full on. If he had. Then the child would have been /_broken_/


End file.
